Tu veux qu'on en parle ?
by Nolta
Summary: Destiel/ OS/ [fluffy] - Tirer les vers du nez de son grand frère, voilà ce que Sam tente de faire après cette chasse qui a mis Dean dans l'embarras.


**.:: TU VEUX QU'ON EN PARLE ? ::.**

 _Petit OS histoire de faire un peu de vide dans ma - longue - liste de fic/OS en attente.  
Je ne commence pas deux fics en même temps, donc tant que "Il avait promis" est en cours, je me contente d'OS.  
Donc voilà... Juste un petit échange entre Sam et Dean, flash-back de chasse, un peu de fluff, une déclaration... Bref, destiel !  
J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir proposer le prochain chapitre de "Il avait promis" dans la semaine (écriture demain, publication en fonction de la relecture Beta).  
_

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce petit délire vous plaise !_

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Destiel_  
 _ **Type :**_ _OS_  
 _ **Rating :**_ _T_  
 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire proposée ci-après._  
 _ **Spoil :**_ _Aucun._  
 _ **Note :**_ _Pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui peuvent se cacher dans le texte._

* * *

 **-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**  
 **:: Tu veux qu'on en parle ? ::  
OS - Chapitre unique  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? Demande Sam à son frère après un silence qui lui avait semblé aussi lourd qu'interminable.

.

 _La chasse avait été particulièrement pénible. Pas difficile en soit, mais longue, pour des broutilles qui plus est. Un putain de polymorphe qui s'était amusé avec leurs nerfs. Et pas que... Ils en étaient arrivés à demander un coup de main à Castiel, par pur flemme. Être trois à courir après une de ces saloperies leur ferait gagner du temps. Et effectivement, il n'avait pas fallut plus d'une journée après l'arrivée de l'ange pour enfin mettre la main dessus._

 _._

Dean soupire lourdement, agacé. Non. Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

.

 _Mais ça avait mal tourné et Sam et Dean s'étaient fait avoir. Bien heureux d'avoir Castiel en renfort, celui-ci était venu les chercher mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit tordu de la créature qui avait pris l'apparence de Dean._

 _._

\- Écoute Dean, c'est... Je comprends que tu...

\- Sam ! Le coupe l'aîné. Oublie, tu veux ?

.

 _Castiel s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Alors que Dean et Sam étaient attachés l'un contre l'autre, au fond du hangar, bâillonnés, sans aucune possibilité d'attirer l'attention de Castiel, celui-ci se faisait manipuler par le polymorphe dont l'apparence avait convaincu l'ange, au point de se laisser blesser par sa propre lame céleste et, une fois affaiblit, être attaché à son tour._ _Castiel compris bien trop tard que l'homme devant lui n'était pas son ami, mais la créature qu'ils chassaient. Et il vit Dean et son frère ficelés serrés un peu plus au fond de la pièce, dans l'obscurité. À cet instant, tout trois s'étaient demandés comment ils allaient s'en sortir._

 _._

Sam soupire à nouveau, mains sur les hanches.  
Oublier ? Facile à dire. Un truc pareil, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. Un truc pareil, qui arrive à Dean !

.

 _Le polymorphe était sûr de lui, maîtrisant la situation. Toujours sous l'apparence de Dean, il s'était approché de l'ange et lui avait ouvert sa chemise afin de mieux accéder à son torse, dans le simple but de le lacérer de la pointe de sa lame. Sam et Dean tentaient tant bien que mal de se libérer mais cela semblait vain. Puis ils cessèrent complètement de se débattre lorsqu'ils virent le polymorphe coller ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange. Sam et Dean s'étaient lancés un rapide coup d'oeil surpris, mais Sam le fut d'autant plus en voyant son grand frère rougir tout en détournant les yeux. Il aurait pensé lire de la colère, de l'agacement, de l'étonnement, de la confusion, de l'hilarité peut-être même, mais en aucun cas de la gêne dans le regard de son aîné._

 _._

\- Je ne te juge pas Dean, j'aimerais juste compren...

\- Y a rien à comprendre Sam ! Ok ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! Sujet clos !

.

 _Castiel avait semblé déconcerté par le geste du sosie du chasseur. Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à Dean, et Sam avait remarqué que Castiel avait lui aussi les joues quelques peu rougies. Puis l'ange avait baissé les yeux, mal à l'aise._  
 _Le polymorphe, quant à lui, semblait satisfait. Il s'était approché une nouvelle fois de Castiel, l'obligeant à relever la tête et lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Les paroles avaient semblé perturber le noiraud qui s'était mis à hocher vivement la tête de gauche à droite tout en murmurant son refus par quelques « Non, non... ! » Mais le polymorphe n'en avait pas tenu compte et s'était collé à Castiel, l'embrassant à nouveau et tout en frottant son bassin contre celui de l'ange qui ne semblait pas avoir la force de luter._

 _._

Sam rigole faussement. Il n'en revient pas de tant de mauvaise foi.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ? C'est ça que tu veux me faire avaler ?... Pourtant, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu...

Dean baisse les yeux, n'ose rien ajouter, avale difficile sa salive, mort de honte.

\- Ferme-la Sam !

.

 _Malgré la sangle qui les empêchait d'émettre le moindre son, Sam et Dean ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être médusés par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le polymorphe continuait d'embrasser Castiel qui tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de son parasite. Le sosie de Dean caressait l'ange, parcourant son torse avec ses doigts, faufilant ses mains dans son dos, glissant jusqu'à ses fesses, sans jamais cesser d'appuyer son bassin contre celui du noiraud._

 _C'est à partir de là que Sam sentit la respiration de Dean s'accélérer. Il devenait de plus en plus écarlate, sa gêne cédant doucement place à la panique.  
Le cadet ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Dean s'inquiétait. C'était, au pire, ridicule ou bizarre, mais pas de quoi s'affoler non plus. Castiel était un ange, puceau certes, mais il ne risquait pas grand chose face aux assauts du polymorphe._

 _._

\- Je me doute que tu es hyper mal à l'aise, mais... Mets-toi à ma place juste deux minutes ! Lance Sam.

Dean rougit de plus belle. L'angoisse le reprend, petit à petit. Il se mordille la lèvre et se passe une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

.

 _Dean se débattait afin de tenter de se détacher, déterminé. Sam faisait de même, avec autant de conviction mais moins de précipitation. Décidément, l'agitation de Dean était incompréhensible. Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve vraiment collé contre son petit frère._  
 _C'est à cet instant que Sam compris, plongeant son regard hagard dans celui, encore plus paniqué que lui lâcha Dean qui tenta aussitôt et désespérément de se retourner. Mais Sam avait eu le temps de sentir l'excitation de son frère. Dean était complètement tendu de "se" voir en action avec Castiel.  
Voilà pourquoi il paniquait.  
_

 _._

\- Pour moi aussi c'était embarrassant. Et le plus troublant c'est de penser que c'est Cas' qui t'as mis dans cet état... Cas' en train de... Tu vois... ?

\- Je vois parfaitement ouais ! Râle Dean qui sait où veut en venir son frère mais qui ne l'assume pas du tout.

Sam s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais Dean le coupe d'un mouvement de main.

\- Sam, je... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. C'était vraiment super gênant. Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser... Plus jamais...

.

 _\- Je sais que tu en rêves... Soufflait le polymorphe à l'oreille de Castiel tout en s'activant. Il te plait non... ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi ! S'était contenté de répondre Castiel dans un souffle rauque, contrarié par la situation autant que par son état.  
_

 _Ses mains attachées ensembles, il ne pouvait les utiliser pour se défendre ou se libérer. Fragilisé par les blessures causées par sa lame, il n'arrivait pas à s'envoler. Perturbé de voir un "Dean" entreprenant envers lui, oubliant toute notion d'espace personnel, il ne pensait même plus à guérir ses plaies qui ne le faisaient pas vraiment souffrir mais qui lui faisait perdre toute sa force._

 _Il était clair que Castiel ne voulait pas se laisser faire, essayant de détourner la tête quand le polymorphe l'embrassait, remuant de gauche à droite pour éviter tout contact avec le corps copié du chasseur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer - et son corps de réagir - malgré tout. Castiel devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ce clone lui faisait autant d'effet, c'était aussi dérangeant qu'agréable. D'autant plus gênant que le principal intéressé, Dean, et son frère, Sam, étaient témoins de tout._

 _Il aurait dû le repousser. Ce n'était pas Dean. Et même si ça avait été lui... Ou alors... ?  
_

.

\- Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça Dean... Tu sais...

\- Sam...

\- Dean ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que...

\- Je sais Sam !... Crois-moi, je le sais...

\- Tu... ? Vraiment... ? S'étonne Sam, les yeux ronds.

Dean soupire. Oui, il sait. Il sait que Castiel était dans le même état que lui suite aux contacts du faux Dean. Et c'était bien le problème. Tout deux avaient aimé imaginer un tel rapprochement.

.

 _Il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment s'était arrivé mais Dean avait enfin pu défaire le lien qui maintenait ses poignets, avait arraché son bâillon puis, sans même prendre le temps de détacher Sam, s'était précipité vers Castiel et le polymorphe. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir avant de se reprendre une barre métallique en pleine tête, tombant raide sur le sol. Dean lui avait alors planté sa lame en argent dans le torse, se débarrassant une fois pour toute de la créature, avant de refaire face à un ange au souffle court, chemise ouverte, détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise. Dean l'avait observé un court instant, glissant rapidement son regard sur son torse dont les blessures se refermaient enfin, l'une après l'autre, avant d'aller détacher son frère._  
 _Castiel s'était libéré à son tour, massant ses poignets quelque peu endoloris. Il craignait ce que pouvait penser Dean à cet instant._

.

\- Appelle-le... Continue Sam. Tu le connais. Je suis sûr qu'il angoisse, persuadé de t'avoir offensé ou autre...

\- C'est moi qui angoisse Sam ! Je n'ai pas eu une réaction normale ! Et lui non plus !

Sam lance un regard attristé à Dean.

\- Oh Dean... Il n'y avait rien d'anormal là-dedans... C'était surprenant, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est tout...

.

 _\- Tout va bien Cas' ? Avait lancé Sam à l'ange alors que Dean avait rapidement quitté le hangar, sans un mot._

 _Castiel avait hoché la tête, silencieux lui aussi, visiblement très perturbé. Puis avant de sortir du hangar à son tour, Castiel avait lâché :_  
 _\- Je... Je n'ai pas assuré, je suis désolé._

 _\- C'est rien Cas'. On l'a eu..._

 _\- Je dois y aller..._

 _Et Castiel avait disparu avant même que Sam n'ait le temps de répondre._

.

\- Il t'aime Dean...

À ces mots, le concerné se fige. Il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer, bien qu'il s'en doutait. Et là, son frère vient de rendre réel une impression. Une impression que Dean réalise au même moment avoir toujours été un espoir refoulé. Il frissonne. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent. Peur ? Plaisir ? Trouble ? Joie ?... Tout à la fois ?

\- Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes... Je me trompe ?

Dean se pétrifie d'un coup.  
Lui ? Aimer l'emplumé ? La bonne blague !  
Mais alors pourquoi il tremble autant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'éclate pas de rire au lieu d'avoir peur de lui-même ?

\- Tu devrais le lui dire...

.

 _\- Il est passé où ?_

 _Dean n'avait pas osé dire son prénom, il avait détourné les yeux. Sam devina sans problème que Dean parlait de Castiel._

 _\- Il s'est envolé..._

 _Dean baissa la tête, apparemment contrarié, mais fit passer ça pour de l'agacement. Il était monté dans sa voiture, sans un mot, suivit par Sam. Le regard fixé sur la route, sans rien dire de tout le trajet. Sam savait que c'était encore un peu tôt pour entamer la discussion d'un sujet aussi délicat._

.

Dans sa chambre, Dean essaie de réfléchir mais ses pensées tournent en rond sans prendre de sens.

Quelle honte quand même ! Se mettre à bander en "se" voyant entamer des préliminaire avec Castiel ! Pire encore : se retrouver plaqué contre son frère qui se rend compte de son état ! Mais le summum était que Sam avait compris. Il avait tout compris, tout saisit. Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que Dean rejetait depuis longtemps.

Difficile de continuer à nier dans de telles circonstances. Et puis Castiel avait disparu juste après la chasse et Dean culpabilisait, se sentait coupable de ça. Castiel devait avoir l'impression que Dean lui en voulait alors qu'en réalité Dean s'en voulait à lui-même, et n'avait pas osé affronter Castiel quand il avait pris conscience qu'ils avaient tout deux ressentis la même chose.

Perturbant. Perturbé.

\- Cas' ? Lance Dean dans le silence qui règne dans sa chambre.

Il ne sait pas encore bien ce qu'il va lui dire mais il a besoin de le voir. Il n'aime pas penser que Castiel puisse être troublé par sa faute.  
Mais Cas' ne vient pas...

\- Cas' ! Amène-toi... ! Faut que je te parle...

Ça tourne à cent à l'heure dans sa tête. Il cherche ce qu'il pourra bien dire quand l'ange sera face à lui mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, rien de sensé, rien dont il puisse réellement endosser les conséquences.

\- Cas' bordel ! J'ai...

Dean commence à avoir peur. Il ne veut pas avoir à vivre une nouvelle fois sans _son ange,_ pendant plusieurs jours, semaines, mois... Comme c'est arrivé à de nombreuses reprises parce qu'il était trop con pour dire les choses. Il doit voir Castiel.

\- J'ai besoin de te voir, Cas' !

Il doit le voir tout de suite. Il devient de plus en plus nerveux, ses pieds tambourinant le sol de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Cas'...

Il hésite. C'est sa dernière carte. Il n'ose pas _la jouer_. Mais il doit le faire...

\- Je t'aime, merde !

Un bruissement de plumes frôlant l'air se fait entendre juste derrière le chasseur. Un frisson lui traverse l'échine. Nerveux. Il se fige un bref instant, le temps d'un battement de coeur, avant de se retourner. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Castiel. Le noiraud penche la tête sur le côté, étonné. Dean rougit légèrement et sourit. Alors Castiel lui rend son sourire, ému, et s'approche de cet homme qui a osé se déclarer...

D'une caresse sur la joue, il répond à cette confidence.

\- Moi aussi Dean... Moi aussi...

.

 **FIN**


End file.
